Howling in the shadows
by hiddendaisy1821
Summary: Mikael has brought Klaus at the brink of insanity. Hope comes in the form of human girl on the brink of death whose only chance is the Original Hybrid. A chance meeting, an act of kindness and a lifetime of wondering. Klaroline AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: This fic is AU, most of the characters are as we met them in season 1. I have most of it written already and it's all from Klaus' POV, so if you guys like it, it will be updated šretty regularly. All that aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter. On with the story.

-CK-

_From childhood's hour I have not been. As others were, I have not seen. As others saw, I could not awaken. My heart to joy at the same tone. And all I loved, I loved alone.  
(Edgar Allan Poe)_

-CK-

**Chapter 1**

"How much longer are we going to wait here brother?"

The voice echoed in a small room, a hint of irritation laced in a normally calm voice. The person it belonged to leaning against the grey wall that had seen way to many years of abuse and time scratch its marks upon the surface.

After all this place brings comfort, for this is the only place he doesn't have to revert to who he was. Even now he can still smell their burning bodies and fresh smell of blood lingering in the air. Here he can ignore the noise and close his mind.

"Have I neglected to tell you how unsanitary this place is? It is below us. To growl in a cage."

The anger could be clearly heard in the voice, yet the person on the bed simply scoffed and a steely accented voice flowed through the confidents of the chamber.

"Uh put a sock in it Elijah. I don't have time for your self-righteous ways. I have heard 'em a thousand times before. Just keep it to yourself."

The man paid no mind to the irritation of the speaker. It wasn't something he hadn't heard before anyway. It was the only sound that still resonated, the one he simply couldn't quiet down.

This place was home, after all this time he has made it so. His mind was free to roam wherever it pleased and he had more than enough in there to keep himself occupied. The time long forgotten by others still burned in him and kept him as close to reality as he could be.

The haggard look didn't suit him. Rumpled from tossing and turning and simply being in one place for such a long period of time that he couldn't actually place when did he change his now fitting uniform. The small light on the celling was the only source of brightness in the room but it was enough to reveal a pair of ancient eyes that looked as far away and lost as a book that had been cast away by the test of time. Still it contained the wisdom within its pages.

"Because you never listen to me! Niklaus it is enough!"

The eyes moved to meet the gaze off a distraught Elijah lost in his anger and rage. So out of sorts from the big brother. Really unlike him. Still as always his words rattled him. He never could stand Elijah's condescending consideration of his actions.

"Watch your tone, brother. Maybe you have forgotten what I am capable of."

The older brother only smiled. Smug was the word he was looking for.

"You haven't been capable of anything in a while brother. Nothing but a wolf without its fangs. A helpless animal in a cage."

The rage surged through him. Nobody addressed him as a lower creature. He will show him. His tired body lunged towards his brother as he grabbed him by the neck Klaus whispered slowly with venom laced on his lips.

"I dare you to repeat that, Elijah!"

With that he banged his head on the back wall. Suddenly the small window on the steel door opened and a disgruntled voice followed into the room.

"Talking to yourself again boy. You should waste here like a rabid animal that you are. I hope your mind lets you go soon."

He looked towards the voice and then back to Elijah to see that there was no one there. The small vial of blood shattered on the floor and the footsteps could be heard as the person walked away.

"Now lick that blood off of the floor like the animal that you are. Soon your mind will follow and I will keep you here for another thousand years..."

As the footsteps disappeared his hunger couldn't be ignored. No matter how many times he tried to fight it he always lost. Falling to his knees he let his face change as he frantically tried to scrape what little blood he could. It will have to keep him for days.

"Who would've thought that my brother would be reduced to this?"

The voice returned and no matter how many times he ignored it in the past it brought comfort to him. His brother was always the calm, controlled one. As he continued to lap his brothers words echoed in his head.

"By his own father nonetheless."

The only sound in the room was a vicious growl.

The light was cast unexpectedly into the room and the voice of malice was back again.

"I have come over a curious bit of information boy. Not only will I be able to put an end to you and your supposed family but end this wrenched line of vampires once and for all."

The glee could be heard and the pounding in his head increased. He tried to get up but felt too weak to do anything more than whimper as the exhaustion took over.

"It was an idea that came from your mother."

That was more than enough to alert him back to present. Isn't that why he was rotting away in here? Because he needed to pay for the murder of his own mother. He was the monster for killing Mikael's love. No matter that she was the one wanted to kill her own children. No, he was the monster in spite of it all.

At least his family wasn't here to witness this. They will be smart enough to stay hidden and away from him. The next sentence filled him with dread anyway. It seemed it was all he could feel these days.

"Fin has been locked in a coffin for almost as much time as you were enjoying this place. Also, I had managed to get my hands on Kol and dagger the imbecile. He always was a lost cause. There only remain two to be found."

The ever familiar friend, anger knocks on his door and the dread joins him once more. Damn the devil before him. If he ever finds a way out of this hell hole he will see to Mikael's end. Let him rot under the ground, the ville demon. He will be even bigger devil just to have that chance at ending the man he called father.

"Do not worry brother. Kol was an over grown man child, never actually taking things seriously. He was bound to be caught. Remember, he was always careless even when we took him to hunt with us. Fin on the other hand, couldn't live without Sage and once father got his hands on her he also had the rains on him so to speak. Shame, real shame."

He slowly calmed himself. Elijah was right. Where Klaus was rash his brother was composed, action was always preceded by a plan. He will protect Rebekah no matter what. Father was here only to torture him with his imagination. To put horrors inside his head. As if that wasn't all he saw his entire existence.

Still, to hear about his brothers demise brings a new wave of anger and anguish. How he longed to tear him apart. He will survive all of this just for that chance. The hope. He needed to show he still couldn't be broken no matter how many times he was before. Bending but never breaking.

His bones moved slowly, every movement hurt but he needed to look the devil in the eye as he once more defied his will. Bracing his frail frame with both hands on the door he looked him in the eyes, the smile of a maniac on his face as he spoke.

"You will never get them father. No matter what you try they're too smart for you. Elijah will always be one step ahead of you. You will never succeed and I will enjoy your failure no matter what you do to me. Their freedom will be my victory. You lose in the end, old man."

There, he stood proud. But instead of anger, Mikael's face matched his smug smile and a hand circled around his neck squeezing the life out of him. The calmness in which he spoke once more assured him why he was still here after all this time.

"That is where you are wrong, boy. Just imagine how happy they will be when they hear that you are alive and waiting to be rescued. I can taste their joy when they hear you've been held captive by some witches and all they had to do was get past them to get to you. Splendid isn't it?"

The horror was back but also the rational thought if he could call it that. Ration is mostly closed around Elijah's words in his head.

"He is bluffing. I would never believe his ploys. He is playing games with you."

That is right. He will always try to get inside his head. Well too bad for him that his head is already full.

"Bullshit. You are bluffing."

He could feel the hand of comfort on his shoulder from his brother as the devils hand squeezed the life out of him. Poetic isn't it?

Instead the hand threw him to the opposite side, smashing him into the wall and on to the makeshift bed, the impact making everything foggy, his abilities so constrained that they barely healed anything. He looked with a drowsy look towards the door that let out a heave whine as they opened after all this time.

"You are going to join the world of the living Niklaus. As fleeting as that life will be."

Why did that small comfort sound like the final nail in his coffin? Even Elijah didn't sound to thrilled about his release. If that was even what this was. There was always a catch.

"I don't like this one bit brother. It doesn't sound right."

Well didn't he always claim Elijah was the voice of reason. He should heed his warning. Looking at Mikael he knew this will be a new brand of hell. One he couldn't afford to be in.

The fist that followed left his world in the darkness and for the first time he was afraid if he would ever wake up. Didn't know if he wanted to.

-oo-

**AN**: So what do guys think so far, any questions, theories? Is ghost Elijah as awesome as the real one?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I was planning to put up this next part for the weekend but this chapter is coming to you a bit earlier thanks to all your follows, favorites and reviews. Thank you for taking the time, it means a lot! Enjoy the update and drop me a line if you like it :)

-oo-

**Chapter 2**

The smell of a larger space and the crispness of the air that flowed through the room made his nostrils flare and a coughing fit ensue as his lungs desperately tried to get used to the change. After gathering his senses he slowly opened his eyes to be greeted with the light and warmth he hasn't felt or recalled for too long.

That was not something he expected. He looked around the room and he could see that it was a simple one. Wallpaper littered walls, a small cabinet, table and a rusty bed that squeaked beneath him.

Still, the light was amazing. Dancing around the room as the shadows licked at its surface. He hasn't seen something so beautiful in a while. He hadn't even managed to gather his surroundings when the door opened and Mikael came through.

Guess it wasn't all a dream no matter how he wished it was. Still a living nightmare. With him a figure appeared. Another person. A woman.

His fangs came out unexpectedly. The bloodlust clouding his mind as he jumped towards his victim. She didn't seem concerned as an invisible force pushed him back and on to the floor.

"Know your place boy. Did you really think I did all this just so you can roam free? Don't be foolish. I have taught you better than that."

Before he could even realize what was going on the woman spoke.

"I have cast a spell. One from your mother's old journals. It should keep you tame. Trapped in the needs of an animal yet unable to do anything about it. To put it simply for you, harming others would mean harming yourself."

His head throbbed and he just righted himself to look at this new person. Dark skin, wisdom in her eyes. He really didn't have to guess much. Elijah's voice finished his thought.

"She's a witch. A powerful one at that."

Well who would have thought that there is always a lower place to go when its hell you're in. Mikael spoke, a bored expression on his face, as if explaining to him was nothing more than a vhim to know his future demise. Have at it old man.

"You see Niklaus, I have placed you here in the confines of this place to lure your naive siblings here. They will know that the place of surging mystical energy is none other than the place they once called home. Mystic Falls as they now call it will be their grave."

The room seemed to shrink in size. Once more he was back in his cage. The fear once again taking the rains.

"Brother, he will not be successful. We will see through his plan."

As if he could hear Elijah's voice, Mikael continued.

"I have taken away your bite. You are nothing short of a human now, with an even shorter life span. I gleefully await their response to the news that you are alive and residing in Mystic Falls. Will they be able to resist temptation?"

With that even Elijah's voice has gone silent and that was never a good thing. Now that he has felt the light after so long he also felt as if never before has he been so trapped in the claws of darkness.

"You will be able to live in this place, but no further than the borders of this pitiful town. I need them knowing you are free and on your own. This town will not know I am here and she will make sure of that."

The woman's hand raised and the unfamiliar words flow out of her mouth as the blinding pain spread through his head. Once more he welcomed the darkness and wondered, is this the beginning of the end? Now more so than ever.

"How is your restraint boy? It seems I have a splendid idea on how to get quick attention of the supernatural in this world." his father said with the sick sort of glee in his dark eyes. "Here live people that have some form of connection to those two. For now, I shall let you hunt."

He could hear the cruel words and wonder where will he be when he opens his eyes once more to the world.

"Brother you will overcome this as you have done everything he has thrown at you so far. Maybe it will also provide us with a chance to strike back. Just be patient."

Yes, easier said than done when centuries of locked up bloodlust come swimming to the surface. No matter how frail his body was it will find a victim and he will show his face of a monster. He knew that it could not be stopped. Maybe just the amount in which he laments the carnage could be limited.

He tried to hold on to that thought as his world went dark, Mikael's parting words ringing in his ears.

"Happy hunting Niklaus."

The bigger the mess the sooner they will take notice and the history shall connect the dots and his siblings will find their way here. He'll be damned if he lets them fall into Mikael's hands without a fight. Even if his struggle is weak he will still try with all his might to make a difference.

Two days later...

The sound of an unusual instrument wakes him from his passed out state. The strange surface beneath him, smooth and strong in gray color. It is too much and his senses are on overload. Frantically his eyes search for something familiar.

"Calm yourself brother. Focus on my voice."

The voice that has always been there with him. The thought that his slipping mind was what provided comfort brought an incredulous laugh from him. He'll be damned.

"Now focus on something simple and familiar that is also known to you. Come now, observe."

His eyes take it all in. It is all incredible, the structures around him. Material mostly unknown and threatening to him. Steel shaped carriages on wheels pass in the distance with roaring instruments wailing from them. How will he find anything in this mess and chaos? He finds himself longing for the confines of his small cage.

For the peace and silence.

Duh-dum... duh-dum... duh-dum.

But then a familiar sound echoes in his ears. He knows it. Can hear it clearly, with it the flow of liquid that it provides. He can feel the fangs coming out. His mind turning into a red haze.

"No! You can control this. Niklaus you can control it. You are better than this."

But all he can hear is the fresh blood running through all this noise. People are everywhere. In the weird house in front of which he stands he can hear hundreds of hearts. Rapidly beating hearts from whatever they are doing. The "music", if he could call it that flows loudly from it.

The bloodlust rage makes his eyes change, his body adjust and ready for its pray. He can feel them coming closer, lost in their laughter. They will pay no mind to him. He will take only a bit, enough to snap out of it and gain control.

He can hear a voice as it talks from the other side of the door. To whom it speaks, he does not know. For the person is alone and he takes to the shadows behind the now open door.

"I need that fix, Jeremy. Tonight, okay?Meet me outside The Grill. I will wait in the alley. Come soon."

He can hear a man's voice from the device. He calls her Vicky. She is young, like he and his siblings were. Unaware of what could happen. Just like he was. Him and Rebekah, unsuspecting in their fathers plot.

His fangs bite into his lips as he tries to control himself. The blood is so inviting, almost whispering to him.

"Run away, brother. Every moment you stand here you are closer to ending her life."

He knows that already. Isn't he in his mind. Doesn't he know what he feels? Isn't he him? All of his strength isn't enough to get his feet to move in the other direction. His consciousness emits a growl as he fights with himself.

The female turns towards the sound, alert and questioning.

"Is somebody out there? Hello?"

Klaus' fingers draw blood as he begs in his head for her to turn away. But she comes around the door and finds his hunched figure covered by shadows.

"Sir are you okay? Do you need help?"

As he looks at her, a weirdly shaped glass jar falls from her hand and cuts at her palm. He registers a whimper and the fresh smell of blood hits him. His vision turns read, mind blank. He pounces.

A scream is what follows.

It is difficult to understand where and how you got to another unknown place after a night of red haze and bloodlust so intense that it had your mind blacked out in order to leave you sane for the next day.

His hands are washed with blood, red and black color swirling around as he feels it between his fingers. It is beyond his control, he doesn't understand remorse. Guilt is what he is used to feeling all the time. Now that he had a taste, he won't be able to resist no matter how badly he wants to. Not for the victims but for his control.

"I happen to witness your lack of control, brother. It isn't pretty. Hopefully you can practice some restraint on the next one."

Even his conscience knows that there will be a next one and the one after, because the animal has free reign for the first time in forever. The blood will flow, but even so, he needs to grasp this world first. He lacks the knowledge and will pursuit it. Otherwise, he won't last long or be anything more than Mikael's lackey.

So navigating through the empty streets he sluggishly moves while the rays of sun hit his face. The real warmth on his face well isn't that just perfect. Small things in one's life. He appreciates them.

A hand stops him and he turns around to see the lackey witch that was by Mikaels side the day before. She was here to make his transgression be paid in full. Her emotion devoid face said otherwise.

"Follow me Niklaus. Time for us to get back to the apartment."

With that she turns and as he stands still there not wanting to take orders but an invisible force propels him forward right before her feet. She doesn't look impressed.

"Do you want me to slug you like this the rest of the way? I am more than happy to do so."

Picking himself from the ground he decides he is still a puppet in their game, but from her he can take some steps towards his freedom. So he follows behind her.

"Can I have some books about this unfamiliar time, witch? It will lessen your time with me and dealing with my protests. Can it be arranged, a book or two?"

His companion doesn't say anything until they step into the 'apartment' as she calls it. Grabbing a small metal thing she places it before him snapping it back, like a wooden box cover. A light shines from it with a weird looking symbols.

"We have something better now. This is a laptop."

Quickly working through by typing things she makes the small device search things for her. It will search whatever she writes on it. He mimics her actions for his own search.

She doesn't understand that he can learn things at a rapid pace and will need a couple of days to catch up on most things and he will hope to keep that from her. He has made progress, without Mikael to watch over his shoulder every waking moment he can finally do something.

The things start to make sense. This box provides him with answers, teaches him. This 'internet' knows everything and he is catching up on it all (language, history, events, knowledge, ideas). Life swirls inside his mind. It is like a great work of art is being created and the more color he adds the more vivid it all seems.

"You just have to be careful, little brother. Thread lightly around her, don't stand out too much and in Mikael's presence act like we always do."

He nods to himself but doesn't acknowledge him in any other way. Time for his mind to work and discover. At least, the bloodlust will be trumped by knowledge for the time being. Later he will deal.

He takes the plastic object that the witch has left on the table and the things start to make sense to him as he softly mutters.

"Mobile phone."

By the end of the week, which he spends mostly in front of the laptop drinking and absorbing knowledge, he familiarizes himself with this time. At least not to stand out to much. When in Mikeals presence he reverts to a whimpering mess as appalling as it all is. He needs to keep up the pretenses.

For now he keeps his bloodlust at bay, but he can feel it raging inside. Soon the rains will snap and another body will be drained. He closes the lid from the laptop and stares through the window wondering who will it be now.

"All in its own time brother. Soon things will change and you will see that hope was not held in vain. It was the one thing that led us here. No matter what we do it is worth the final goal. To end Mikael once and for all."

He could see the darkness enveloping the small town and his eyes reflecting in a yellow glow on the glass.

"I agree."

In the next moment he was gone.

-oo-

**AN: **More of a transitional chapter I know, but in the next one things start to pick up the pace. Klaus meets the Salvatore brothers and possibly someone else…


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Just a quick thank you to all that took time to follow, favorite and especially review my little story. It really makes my day to see all your comments and PM's so thank you again! On with the story…

-KC-

**Chapter 3**

On the way back the heavy thud of his footsteps was the only thing keeping him company for now. In his head he was never alone. Today, another victim fell to his hunger and he can't turn away. The sight of someone as helpless as he was all this time and the option to end that suffering with a simple flick of the wrist was almost calming for him.

He felt stronger now, not even close to challenging Mikael of course for he knew that the conniving bastard had proper precautions set in case he tried anything. He wasn't that stupid.

"Remember when we used to cross blades after we finished hunting. It used to be fun. The smell of dirt and exhilaration of a fierce opponent."

His brother's voice startled him. These days he was sometimes there as a shield against the outer world and sometimes as a sword to swing at it. His ever present companion. A smile graced his lips as he recalled a memory.

"Ah yes brother. I used to best you most of the time, but it was fun indeed. Happier times."

A time where his siblings lived normally unconcerned by the supernatural. Blissfully unaware as most people are in this time.

"Rebekah used to get so mad because we wouldn't back down no matter how long we clashed. Kol found it all entertaining."

Good old Rebekah always looking out for them, even though she was the youngest. She valued family more than all. He missed her, he was always closer to her than his other brothers. A softer heart at the time always ready to indulge in his sister's mischief. Protect her from anyone, even family.

Now, he wondered how she had dealt with living so long. Who she became as the result of it, but knowing Elijah was with her gave him some sense of peace. For now.

He was walking in the middle of the road when he sensed another vampire near. Moving along a bit further he came closer to the place where 'a car had stopped' and in front of it was the said vampire indulging in a fresh bloody treat. Maybe he can finally understand how vampires live now, without revealing much about himself.

"Hey mate, easy on the spoils. It's not a race. Savor the flavor."

The said vampire snapped his head as if he didn't detect his presence until now. Odd since he wasn't trying to be quiet. Maybe a young vampire. His presence left much to be desired. Elijah made his presence known once more.

"What an unsanitary behavior. Vampires seem to be acting like animals no matter the age they are in."

It was rather funny how cautiously he was looking at him, blue eyes that show his human side observing him carefully.

"Don't you know it is rude interrupting ones meal, 'mate'."

He snapped her neck and tossed her aside, a smug smile on his face. Klaus' conclusion of his actions was that he was an arrogant idiot. He dealt with many of those in his time. Let's try with manners.

"May I inquire for a name of a vampire I so rudely interrupted. Apologies if I caused unnecessary alert."

There, more than he managed in years. Trying to be cordial is a state of mind. He looked at him with suspicion and then turned into a more serious face.

"No harm done. I was already finished, but cut the act. I haven't seen you around. Another one of those young ones walking around I assume." he said with an overconfident smirk. "Don't you know it is dangerous to be out after dark?"

Another arrogant smile. He was an idiot, alright. Elijah informed that his patience was wearing thin.

"Cut the chit-chat Niklaus. We don't have time for this clown."

He also figured the longer he was here the more he was in danger of being revealed by the other vampires and that was not good, for his siblings could get a wind of it and land into Mikael's trap.

"I am just out for a walk. It's been years since I could really stretch my legs. Been indoors too long. I bid you good night. Mate."

With that he turned to move past him, but before he could the vampire caught his shoulder, turned him around and slammed him into the car.

"You are not going anywhere before you tell me exactly who you are or this will get bloody."

His eyes transformed as he viciously stood there, digging his hand into his shoulder. He felt no pain. This one seemed to be a weak one. He will show him that no one will push him around anymore.

In the next moment he had the vampire on the ground with both his hands and feet broken on the joints. With that he punched a hole through his stomach. Time to show there was a new unknown in town. One you shouldn't mess with.

As he struggled to stay conscious Klaus accessed his mind. Low and behold he was a scumbag. Not wanting to be in such mind for long he only took the knowledge of his name.

"So, Damon Salvatore, a young vampire with a chip on his shoulder. You should never disrespect your elders. Now I see that there is quite a supernatural gathering in this small town. Much obliged for the information."

He saw the fear in his eyes. After all he went through that, it was an emotion he could quickly detect. Demon tried to put on a brave face and act as if he was not bested in every way.

"You will not get away with this man."

Even as an irritated scoff could be heard above him from Elijah he had to agree. Enough with the young one.

"I believe I already did. You better watch yourself or next time I will forget myself. That could end rather tragic for you, mate."

With that he pulled the piece of metal from the car and stabbed it through his already bleeding stomach. That should keep him out for a while. He isn't in the business of killing his kind, but if he repeats this performance next time it will be the end of Damon Salvatore.

Now he has more important things to deal with, like paying a visit to his brother for he had found out some quite interesting things about him. This night may not have been a complete waste after all. With a plan in place he headed to the apartment to get some rest.

-KC-

Next morning he was woken by the cold water being poured over him. As he came to he saw Mikael towering over him.

"Been doing a lot of bad deeds lately boy. If I didn't need you to lure in your siblings I would've put you back in your cage. Do not test my patience Niklaus."

The throbbing headache was back. His reality disoriented. Still no matter how hurt he was he couldn't forget this monster before him and all he was capable of. His only way of getting out of this was acting like a fool, as his ever damaged toy. Grabbing his head in his hands he only muttered silently.

"I only did what the voices tell me. I only do what the voices tell me."

From the corner of his eyes he saw Mikael look at him suspiciously before he coldly said, "Yes, the voices, how could I forget. In case those voices start to tell you to plot your freedom I give you this one warning."

In a blur of movement he was stabbed and impaled on the wall, while Mikael twisted the wood inside. He met his eyes and the darkness pooled from him.

"Do not forget what I can do to you. Even more so now that my witch has done me a little favor and connected you to me, so you try to harm me in any way you shall suffer the same fate." Mikael explained ever so helpfully.

"If I even sense you're planning something against me all she needs to do is say a word and you'll be wishing you were dead. Did I make myself clear?"

His vision blurred so all he could do was nod his head and in the next moment Mikael was gone. Removing the stake slowly from his abdomen he felt his body knot back together. The growl of anger echoed in now empty room.

"Calm yourself brother. You know our time will come. We will make him suffer."

A snare followed as he threw the stake to the other end of the room. Anguished cry escaped from his chest as he battled with himself.

"I will have you ripped apart father! You hear me. No matter how many times you try to stuff me back into that dark little corner I will deny you the pleasure of my defeat. You will never destroy me!"

In the next moment he picked up a jacket and walked to the door.

"Mark my words, you will beg for mercy and I will gladly say no."

The last sight as be slammed the door violently was of his brother looking as calm and stoic as ever. No time to think about this. Let his anger turn into action. So the time to visit the Salvatore's would be now.

-KC-

This small town allowed him to sense almost every vampire in this place. Picking up the familiar stench of Damon was easy and the similarity of the scent led him to a house outside of this small town.

As he walked towards the house he could hear the anger laced conversation inside. The brothers didn't get along it would seem. Fantastic.

"That may be a way for us to turn them on each other or use them for our needs. What will be the right course of action Niklaus?"

Elijah stood by his side, dressed in a suit as be understood it. No more old rags for him it would seem for his mind has already transitioned into this modern time. Good, he adapted quicker then he thought.

"I do not know we will see if we can shake things up a bit. Maybe the secrets will reveal themselves and we can move on from then."

Elijah smiled at his obvious lack of tactics and motioned with his hand towards the door.

"Shall we?"

He smiled in return and knocked on the door. The polite way just came natural to him despite the mischief he was about to cause. He was an animal long enough, no need to act like one.

The silence and the footsteps followed. As the door opened a young man with a hair fancy stood before him. A questioning look observed his guest. This will be interesting indeed.

"You must be Stefan."

The confusion didn't clear. It seemed that the brothers were further apart than he thought. Interesting indeed. As he opened the door fully he could also finally see the other brother whose eyes have gone wide as he stared in recognition.

"You haven't talked to your brother properly it seems. Shame, well it would seem I am in a need of an encore. To properly introduce myself this time."

He could see the alarm going in Stefan's head as Damon rushed forward to stand next to his brother. Before Stefan could attack him, Damon's hand stopped him. Well for the village idiot he was smart. His brother looked at him anxiously.

"No Stefan, you don't want to be doing that. Unless you want to finish with several of your limbs pointing in the wrong direction."

Stefan worriedly looked back and Damon did the same. Good, now that he had their attention it was time to move things along. He felt a smile stretch on his face as he looked at them.

"You can call me Klaus."

Soon the older brother scoffed and defiantly looked towards the strange man.

"Well mate, don't you know it's a little late for Christmas. The holiday is on a certain date for a reason. You can't pop up whenever you want."

He didn't get to continue his tirade for Stefan seemed to know his name and his stature stiffened further. As if the man wasn't tense enough. A warning look and a hand on Damon's shoulder was enough to shut him up. Silence took center stage. He might even call it awkward.

"Damon, I would choose your next words very carefully."

Turning his attention back to Stefan, he found the vampire rather interesting. There was more than meets the eye here. He will have to dig more to find what that actually is.

"You on the other hand, are rather peculiar. You seem to know who I am. Rather strange because the way I spent my life there was no way for you to know about me. Unless..."

He didn't need to finish his sentence by the looks of it the younger brother had met one of his siblings. The only way he would know about Klaus was if someone told him and not many knew about him.

"It must be Rebekah he met. I would never divulge such personal information. The only answer is her."

The commanding voice of his brother behind him only confirmed what he already thought. It had to be Rebekah, his hopeful and at times naive sister would reveal any information given the right circumstance. The revelation and Stefan's attitude led him to conclude that they knew each other rather well. Too well perhaps.

His mouth formed a straight line as he twisted the new knowledge in his head.

"I see you have met my sister. Rebekah is well I hope."

Stefan inhaled sharply which only furthered his assumption. He knew her too well. Damn it. He didn't need to break down the young vampire's mind barricades to understand that truth.

Damon was as clueless as ever. His brother didn't share that fact. Obvious issues between the two. He covered it up with humor and wit which appropriate or not, Klaus concluded was his way of dealing with things.

"Do you two want a room, I sense tension that doesn't include me. Even though I feel left out I can take a hit for my baby bro. Didn't know you swing that way Stefan but all those journals are finally making sense."

A cocky smile on the vampire's face had him growl. He really didn't like the man and he pretty much wanted to rip him apart. Still, if he wanted Stefan's cooperation he will have to let the leech go. Stefan would be useful.

"Well then, it would seem we have much to discuss Salvatore's. Stefan your limited knowledge of me is enough for you to understand that it is in your favor to listen to me I'm sure, or was Damon's little run in not demonstration enough."

With that he walked past them, bumping their shoulders and letting the impact slam them to the other side. He had come to learn that the vampires are not as strong as he was. He will have to get more information at a later date.

He sat down in a lavished living room. It looked rather elegant for this kind of chatter. The younger brother sat across from him while the older one just stood by the windows.

"Klaus it looks like you want something from us. But what's in it for us."

Klaus only leaned back in the chair and smiled at the two brothers.

"Keeping your limbs attached will have to do I think. Also as long as you refuse to cooperate I will lay waste to this little town until there is nothing left but the two of you and then I will torture you two for the next century. I think that's enough reasons there, don't you?"

The atmosphere was anything but comfortable in that moment, but a slight nod was everything he needed to move on from threat to action. Clasping his hand in front of him he regarded he two brothers.

"Let us not fret over the past. Time to move on. As you have already guessed I am in need of assistance at the moment."

The residual feeling between them was present so he could feel the same pouring out if their attitude towards the situation.

"What does the mighty Klaus fail to do on his own? Does he not have minions to collect all his trash mail? Maybe he needs a new pair of hands to sort through all his bullshit?"

Damon really didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. So in the next moment he felt the sting of cuts on his face as the glass broke on his face. His incoherent cursing could be heard. Stefan started to move but one look from Klaus had him back in his place.

Seemingly calm by the development, Klaus smiled as he moved on.

"Alright! Now that everyone is caught on the seriousness of the situation I shall proceed."

Seeing as there were no objections this time, except the grunts from Damon as he pulled out the pieces of the glass from his cuts, he continued. Not before Elijah added his two cents.

"I do not like needless violence but the young vampire needed to be thought some manners. Amazed at the way you restrained yourself brother. Maybe there is more to you than just a caged animal."

A dissatisfied grunt followed as Demon cast a glance towards his brother who was seemingly examining the journals that are aligned in the shelves around the room. Snapping back he saw the brothers giving him a weird look before he shook it off.

"Now then, as I do not have enough information on this town, I am in need of your services shall we say. First, I am in need of a witch. Good one at that, for she needs to know how to handle powerful magic."

No objections were heard. Well he really thought that they would put a little more resistance than that. He will take it as it is.

"Second, I need for you to gather as much information about my siblings and be discreet about it. No one should know you're digging around. Stefan I am sure you know something, but an updated version would be much obliged."

The confused look was back on their face and he liked it like that. No need for them to know more than he was willing to share. He slowly stood up and moved towards the exit.

"That will be all for now. When I need you I will find you. By the way, Stefan we need to have a chat. How about that pub where that poor girl was killed. I heard it was a rather awful murder."

As he opened the door a girl was standing there. A worried look came over Damon's face and he was gleefully aware that she meant something to the vampires. Hearing no heartbeat there was more to her than meets the eye.

"Probably another vampire in this ill infected cesspool."

He couldn't agree more with Elijah. The man was his consciousness after all. He knew it best.

The next moment he had her neck snapped as she fell down in an awkward angle. The vampires rushed to help the fallen vampire.

"Elena!"

He moved past her but before he disappeared he turned and said, "Just a taste for any disobedience on your par."

With that he was gone.

-/-

**AN: **This chapter got rather long so I had to split it in two parts meaning you'll have to wait a bit longer for our favorite blonde to make an appearance but it will be worth it I promise! Till then please let me know how you liked this chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know that this chapter is shorter than others, but instead of cramming other things inside I felt that it should stand on its own. Anyways, have fun and review if you feel inclined.

**Chapter 4**

The road was empty as it usually was in this time of night. He was pleased with how things went with the Salvatore's and maybe he could finally make some headway. Glad that things didn't need to escalate any further than they have already. He didn't want to be an animal if he didn't need to be.

A small whimper caught his vampire senses. There was something or someone nearby and in a fair amount of pain if he could guess from the sound.

"Ignore it brother. We are not meddling in any unnecessary business. We must keep are head on the goal."

He did intend to do just that but something pulled him towards the sound. He would just glance at it and be on his merry. There was no harm in a glimpse.

As he got closer he could finally make out a car wrapped around a rather thick tree. The sound was coming from the inside. He recognized it as a very shallow breathing. Someone was dying. At the death's door.

Without thinking too much about it he ripped the door open and was met with a bruised and battered girl inside, as the rod from the steering wheel was completely imbedded in her abdomen. She didn't have much. He would make it quick.

"Please... I want this to end..."

His face was already starting to change but her voice stopped him. The desperate plea for him to end her pain so close to his memory as he used to plea for his own end in that cage. His face morphed back and he tried to get her attention. Her drowsy eyes caught his. Blue on blue.

"Do you really want that, love? Does your life amount to so little that you think it is better just to end it? Truth is I thought about it once or twice over the years."

Her eyes gained a bit of clarity as she continued to gaze at him. Awareness was back in them and she tried to hold on.

"What is your name sweetheart? At least the name of the person I am sharing her last moment with."

A hard breath was drown into the shattered body and a small whisper escaped.

"Caroline..."

Just her name was enough to have him nailed in that spot ready to offer her what he has never offered before. He could hear Elijah telling him to stop the madness and move on.

"Niklaus do not get involved. We do not need this now. Just end her life and move on."

He would if he could but in her he saw the same lost soul twisted and turning hoping to find that final release.

"What if I can give you a chance at life, instead of death? I am a very special person and my blood can heal you. I can give you another chance, all you have to do is ask."

Her eyes welled up with tears and some of them found a way down her bloodied cheeks and it tugged at him. The memory after long hours of torture at the hands of Mikael as he lay twisted in himself, blood dried over the sealed wounds and tears that he just couldn't let fall. Memories of his last moments of humanity.

He smiled at her softly, he knew what I was like to be at the end of the rope.

"There are great cities, art and culture ready to be discovered. A whole world waiting just for you Caroline."

He saw her struggle, fighting to let the words fall from her lips. The tears only started to fall faster and he heard her strangled cry.

"I don't want to die."

He let a reassuring squeeze with his hands on her shoulder give her strength and in a second he ripped his wrist open and put it to her mouth. She was afraid at first but her need to live surpassed that and she took the blood he offered. He knew that his blood would heal her as it had done to him so many times before. He soothed her as she whimpered at the sensation.

"There, there love. Have at it."

As she took enough, he pulled the pole out of her and tore her out of the totaled car. In the next moment he speed her to the populated place where people would help her. Before he left he had to do one more thing. He could already see her wounds starting to heal slowly. She will live.

Grabbing her face in between his hands he locked her eyes with his once more.

"Now sweetheart, listen carefully. You had an accident, managed to get with minor injuries from it and you walked here in search for help."

His compulsion did the rest as she stared blankly for few moments. In the next she didn't know him, so he just moved away and shouted at the nearby people.

"Hey! Over here we have an injured woman. She needs help!"

As they started to run towards them, he flashed her one smile and saw that she was looking much healthier and the beauty she possessed blossomed out of her. She really was a light. A lost souls shining once more.

"Now that's more like it, Caroline."

As the crowd surrounded her offering help, he slipped past and disappeared into the night, not seeing that her eyes never wavered from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The silence stretched for a long while. Even though he was used to them by now, not hearing Elijah's opinion on the matter put him in a state of anxiety. The once caged animal helping someone without expecting anything in return. Not even his bloodlust was present among all that blood. Who'd have thought that even his wilder side knew that it was not the time to wreak havoc on the person before them.

"Caroline."

He tasted the name on his lips. She was really something. He didn't need long conversation and explanations, her eyes told him her story.

"Now Niklaus it was bad enough to ignore our plan and stick to the script but you had to go and already make a connection with a person that was as broken as you. She isn't that person anymore. Your Caroline has her second chance and she'd want to spend it as far away from you as she can."

He missed the silence. He really didn't like this side of his brother.

"Well Elijah we can't all be noble, calm and asserted as you. And for God sakes, can't you appear in anything else than a suit?"

It wasn't not that he disliked Elijah, but in this moment he was a know it all and needed to be dealt with. Elijah on the other hand smirked and patted down the suit.

"I like them. Very me. Elegant and clean."

His imagination did like to turn into a marshmallow from time to time.

"Ah for Christ sake act like a man."

He tended to drive him insane when he was in this particular version.

"I am, and happen to be gentleman at that. If I happen to look good it is a plus in my book."

How he handled him all these years was beyond him. Why could his mind conjure Rebekah or Kol. It was as if he wanted to humiliate himself further. But at least they agreed on something.

"Alright, I won't bring up Caroline anymore."

As they continued to trek towards the apartment where he resided the only sentence that passed from his lips was "Glad we agree on something."

The trek didn't take long for he was in the apartment sooner than he wanted.

When he got inside a scent of a person was spread around and when he turned he was greeted with a sight of Mikael's lackey. The witch was here and she looked like she wanted blood.

"Now what is it you want witch, I have no patience for you."

Before he could say anything else he was thrown back, experiencing what felt like the death through him. He only wondered will it ever end.

"I know everything. How dare you try and defy Mikael. This will be a slow and agonizing death for you. In the end you achieved nothing. This was all you ever amounted to."

With that a piercing pain intensified and he felt like his entire body just collapse, but before he could understand what was happening the pain stopped and he was looking at a face he never thought he'd see again.

"Amount to this, witch."

The said witch looked incredulously at the owners hand as it held her heart, and after a moment she collapsed. He felt agony when he thought of what this meant. He really will die here. In front of his sister after all this time, but as the time passed nothing happened and his lost face showed a question he wanted answered.

"Don't worry Nik. We have broken the connection beforehand. We have the access to mothers grim oars, we prepared in case it was true."

He still couldn't understand, his little sister before him. She looked the same yet so different as she stood with the confidence he never knew she could have.

"How?" was all he managed to say as Rebekah kept her hardly restrained happiness at seeing him after all this time standing confidently before him and taping her foot impatiently. A good natured annoyed look passed through on her face.

"Is that all you have to say to your sister after all this time, Nik?"

She was bloody fantastic.

"Bekah..."

As soon as her name left his lips his nose was buried in blond hair and his eyes circled around her lithe frame. Small subs and hiccups could be heard from her but he couldn't do so. After so much time he had given up on the reality of ever seeing her. Instead of thinking what it all meant he just held her. The first person who deserved that privilege was always supposed to be her.

"I believe we will have to cut this reunion short. We aren't in the situation to bond now that Mikael's witch is lying dead not far from you."

He looked past her shoulder where Elijah was standing. As much as he wanted it to be the real one, by the lack of reaction on his sisters side he knew he wasn't there. Imagination it was then. He nodded at him and turned his attention to Rebekah. He slowly extracted himself from her embrace and looked at her with a smile he had restrained for a while now.

"Truly the problem at hand needs to be resolved quickly. The problem of the dead witch."

She looked at the said body, a pout on her face for being interrupted in her moment of happiness. He comforted her as if he saw her yesterday. The connection still there.

"You know I am ecstatic at you being here but I believe it is time for me to relocate."

She looked at him as if he was saying the stupidest thing possible at this time.

"You are coming with me Nik. I have to tell you what we learned in the meantime."

She was saying all that while she picked up the canister of what he presumed was gasoline. Pouring it over his crumpled residence she dumped the canister and led him out of the apartment. She looked at him swiftly.

"You have nothing of value here."

He looked grimly at the place.

"Nothing but some ghosts crawling out the walls."

She smiled brightly at him and a glint in her eyes followed.

"Good."

With that she threw the lighter into the apartment, the flame rising immediately.

He thought when Mikael finds out about this. The flames would be nothing but ashes.

They moved quickly, her guiding him to the nearby car and taking off into the night. As she drove she managed to relay some of the story of how she got there.

"It was pretty odd to find out about you walking around the Mystic Falls. I always knew that father would never kill you. He hated you too much for it I suppose."

Like he needed that gate opened to let the warms crawl over his saturated mind. There was no need for that now. Those thoughts could be left for a later date.

"Why expose yourself when you know that's what Mikael wants in the end no matter if it was me or not?"

She looked angered at the thoughts he shared. Why, he did not know, but Rebekah was never one to keep her mind to herself.

"How can you say that Nik? That we would just leave you there with father after we found out that it was you. I didn't believe it myself until someone confirmed it for me."

He could take a guess at who that was but he was interested to fish out some fresh information about her past.

"And who might that be dear sister?"

He bets that the hair fancying Salvatore was the one to share the news. There seemed to be more than he was able to find out. His instincts are something he relies on and he will know soon more.

"I got the confirmation from Stefan, the younger Salvatore brother you met. We've known each other for quite some time. He was rather impressed by the vampire who managed to knock down Damon a peg or two. Those two still squabbling like children."

Just as he thought, and the warmth in her voice as she mentioned the younger Salvatore only served to confirm his suspicion.

"Mhm," was all he shared with Rebekah.

"Not that it matters now. All it does matter is that you are well and back with us. We can be a family once more. I can't wait for you to meet Elijah again."

He toned out as she went on her tirade about how stern and disproving he was. In the back of his mind was just the question of how and when will Mikael come for his life and will he be ready?

Elijah's voice filled the car, but he knew he was the only one who heard it.

"This is going to be awkward."

He hated that he always agreed.

-00—


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They entered a rather large driveway which navigated them to a looming mansion. It was pristine looking and it gave of this odd sense of power and belonging.

"Let's go inside, Elijah is probably already there so he will explain it better than I can."

His footsteps felt like led and he was dragging himself along. Emotionally he was exhausted and when he remembered all that happened in a span of couple days, he just wanted to isolate himself from it all. Take a breath and not be afraid if someone was looking over his shoulder ready to pounce.

The entered the large mansion and it was quiet. Nothing could be heard. He could sense someone was inside it but just not where precisely.

"Elijah! Get your pompous behind here this second. I bring you Nik for a long awaited reunion and now you choose to delay."

She really was a spitfire, his sister. He liked who she became in his absence. She turned to him and murmured under her breath.

"What a wanker."

The look of a sisterly disappointment was replaced by a wide eyed look of confusion as a wooded stake was placed through her heart. The chilling voice that followed left nothing to imagination on who was the perpetrator.

"Don't worry Rebekah, I can't have you die on me yet. You will serve another purpose."

Mikael's form was towering over her as Klaus went to catch his fallen sister, his dead eyes locking with his son's.

"I had enough of your disobedience. You will be thrown back into your cage and wait for your death like a good little dog you are."

The rage filled him so he lunged at Mikael with all pent up hate and anger, with the need to end this man once and for all. After a few bruising punches and tackles they separated.

"You are nothing boy, you are no match for me. Know your place."

The viciousness in which he spoke brought back all the suffering he had to endure and he had had enough. He couldn't even bare the resolute gaze on the face of the man that had tortured him for so long as he spread his hands in an inviting manner.

"Go on then! Kill me old man. Come on, don't grow soft on me now. After centuries of torture it will come as a sweet release to be rid of you. Come on!"

Mikael watched him with the hate that he bore for him since the moment he found out that he was a bastard and made him into this monster. He pulled out a white stake and started to come at him.

"There are only select few of these in the world. The ability to kill an original. I possess one of the remaining few in the world. This will be your end."

Finally it will be done, finished. No more wondering and being paranoid about the things to come, but he would not go down quietly. He would take as much of Mikael as he can with him. Make him suffer at least for a little while. Maybe give a chance to someone to get Rebekah out of here.

"Let's at least make it memorable, brother."

With the voice of his brother in his head he went to meet him in the middle when suddenly Mikael stopped, a look of incredibility on his face, mirrored on Klaus' face until he notices - a stake through his heart with the very similar looking design as the one in Mikael's hand.

Behind him was the figure of his imagination, but looked a bit different than his mind has conjured him moments ago. Elijah stood there as he kicked Mikael to the ground as this one followed him with hateful eyes.

"And I have the other, father. That was for trying to kill my family."

As the flames started to swallow him, he laughed and looked back to Klaus.

"Remember boy, I am taking you with me!"

The blurred vision followed as he tried to concentrate, but he was losing the battle. He knew what the end result would be, but at least he'll took Mikael with him, away from his siblings. He tried to look over to his brother but his eyelids felt too heavy.

"This is what the end feels like..."

His last vision was of blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A person who had found a second chance. His, obviously wasn't in the cards.

And then, darkness followed.

-KC-

"Wake up Klaus."

The fog was lifting and as his heavy lids struggled to open he was aware that he was confined to a rather small space. As his sight focused he managed to make out a face that followed him everywhere. The blue eyes looked at him.

"Are you okay? Can you move or are you badly injured?"

Caroline. That was her name he was sure of it, but had a hard time saying it. All he managed was, "Wha..."

But soon the voice cords lost the struggle. She looked at him worriedly, stroking his hair in comfort. He tried again while everything hurt.

"This isn't how I wanted it to end."

She smiled at him as if he wasn't making sense, which he probably wasn't. He didn't care.

"What? In a car accident and in need of help?"

No, that was far away from the truth. He needed to get this of his chest.

"I wanted to meet you."

She laughed incredulously at his statement. Probably thought he wasn't all there, shock and what not.

"You are meeting me. Right now in fact."

He struggled to move but just couldn't move an inch either way. He started to shake his hand in denial.

"No, not like this. Not in this way."

She looked confused, but seemed to decide to indulge his conversation.

"Why not now? I can show you the world when you get better. Wouldn't you want that?"

The self-confident smile was there on her lips and he knew what he was seeing wasn't real and grew more agitated by the second.

"Not here! This isn't real! None of it. Let me out."

Her smile vanished and a strong urgency took over her face.

"You would leave all of this, a beginning of something normal and true where we can build and cherish for the world. Out there, suffering and abyss lie before you. Do you really want to leave to that?"

He looked at her, so open and honest. In here they could be great but that wasn't what he fought for. He sacrificed too much for just some imaginary world. If he was meant to see hell than so be it. He will not choose the easy way out, never did.

"If hell wants me they can have me. I wanted real - the imperfection and mess. I wanted to make those mistakes. I wanted to make them with you and for us to grow into something real."

He could almost see the normal life they could have here flashing before his eyes, but as much it looked like paradise it wasn't for him. No matter how much he denied it he was darkness and in here the light over shone everything. That wasn't him. He had no need for such a place.

"This here isn't real and I bet that if we meet in reality, you would've run for the hills." he said with a laugh. "At least I would have the chance and the choice to chase you."

She looked almost sad by it all, but with a bittersweet smile she whispered. "I would've let you..."

A resolute gaze met his and her hands grasped the sides of his face. There was fire burning and he wasn't afraid if it was hell they followed. Let it come…

"Wake up, Niklaus! Now!" her voice commanded and like a tunnel vision his body distanced himself from her and the happiness he could've had blissfully unaware. As his eyelids started to close he saw her lips move and a whisper follow.

"Take that as a challenge."

As he opened his eyes he was looking at Elijah's tired frame. Her words still echoed and he couldn't help but respond.

"A challenge indeed, love."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Elijah looked up, surprise written on his usually stoic face. He clearly didn't expect for him to return. Klaus started to move his head and saw Rebekah lying on the bed next to him and his look soon followed back in question.

"She will be fine. Just taking her time to wake. Always had a flare for drama."

Even as he said that a fond smile stretched on his tired face. Soon he returned to look back at Niklaus.

"I had my doubts that it would work. Foolish, I suppose, not having fate in our mother's knowledge. Still you waking up so soon is a bit of a surprise. Always the resilient one Niklaus."

The proud tone in his voice could not be overheard. He smiled in gratitude and then tried to sit up slowly which didn't work so well. As if sensing his confusion Elijah answered, "Yes it appears that when you unlink someone from a powerful spell there are certain ramifications. Nothing you won't recover from though."

He settled back into the soft bed beneath him, with his brother watching his every move before coming before him and setting his hand on his shoulder.

"Glad to see you well and back with us brother."

There it was. The face and the voice of the person that kept him sane for centuries. What could he possibly say to express his gratitude for that? Grasping his elbow with his hand he firmly squeezed and let go, but not before saying, "Thank you."

Elijah shifted a bit and returned at the front of the bed, clearly not comfortable with affection as much as he was.

"Didn't I say it'll be awkward?"

His hallucination was sitting on the floor by the bed, leaning against the wall and finding this entire situation extremely funny. Not wanting to raise any suspicion he said, "Tell me Elijah, how did you manage this incredible feat?"

His brother looked at him before turning towards the window. In a suit no less. What a funny world.

"As you know Niklaus our father made it his sole mission to hunt us down and destroy us. During his hunt after Rebekah and me he came across the journal's that belonged to our mother. In it, a spell to link us as one and by this killing one, you kill us all."

He was growing tired and didn't need a lesson in history. Mikael has baited him with all kinds of information that would lead to his death so he didn't need to hear it again.

"I do not need a recap in history 'lijah. What I need are the facts. How did you manage to separate me from him?"

He was startled but continued quickly.

"Yes most certainly. We came across an old journal of mothers that was hidden by one of the Bennet witches. They were and are powerful force in supernatural world. We managed to acquire it in our possession."

He always knew that his mother was a powerful witch. She also regretted what she made them but before she could undo her regret he hit first.

"As we heard of a vampire in Mystic Falls that was much stronger than all we grew suspicious. Rebekah wanted to check it out immediately but I persuade d her to wait. The wait part paid in full as we came to information that there was a rumor Mikael was there also. It was time to do it smart."

He didn't see his siblings since that moment he stayed to stall Mikael and he knew they will learn to stay cautious when it came to him.

"The hatred of our father towards you was well known and we suspected that he left you alive in case he needed a way to lure us out."

His hallucination nodded along and a comment once or twice swirled in his head.

"You got to give it to real me. I am fantastic. A bit stoic but at least with a sense of fashion."

He always went back to suits. What a pain in the brain his make believe was.

"So we came with couple of scouts. People who followed you and learned all about father and his witch, the plan he wanted to go through."

He looked back towards Niklaus a face of determination said it all.

"This time we wanted to be ready."

He went to the cabinet with liquor and poured himself a glass.

"And we were. But, my dear brother all of it comes with a price."

He watched as Elijah struggled with his decision. Don't they all have regret, a lie they told to convince themselves they were doing it all for a right reason. Righteous path to be walked by few. His prison taught him no better in the end. He got a taste of freedom and the monster came out to play. There was always a catch, a price to pay to move on as the abominations on this earth. He fears of how many more can he keep on paying.

"Continue Elijah. What was the price for my freedom?"

Elijah wasn't any better. He suffered for his mistakes and no matter how much he cared for him, the cost of it all stays with him.

"The cost was threefold. Niklaus as you had quite the confusion lately you must have understood you are different."

He knows this, always has. The torture that was at the hands of Mikael was more than physical damage. It was constant belittling on how he was the bastard, the failure of family. He knows he is different all too well.

"Through the witches, Rebekah came to some very sensitive information. One which you were aware of I am sure. You carry besides the vampire curse something from your true father as well. The wolf gene."

He suspected at first, but he got the confirmation of it during his sessions with Mikael. The cruelty in which he treated the entire wolf infested humans. The gene of an animal. He knew during the full moon, as he was already enraged with all of it and Mikael pushed him over the edge on how his mother also tried to put him down before he killed her in the fir of rage. Like an animal. He gritted his teeth as he pushed out, "I am aware of the less than fortunate outcome."

His hallucination only chuckled from the side.

"That outcome being you."

A glare his way and he was back to the real thing. Elijah followed his actions carefully but then relented and continued his story.

"Yes, as I said. There was a factor in the spell, if we wanted to separate you from Mikael we needed to sacrifice an equal life force to all your sides. The wolf, the vampire and the human."

And there it was. Even though he couldn't care who the people were he felt that in honor of their sacrifice he should know their names.

"Who were they?"

His brother sighed and let himself fall down and looked from his position that mirrored his hallucination.

"It does seem appropriate that at least you know that much."

He took a swing of his beverage and his look drifted somewhere far away.

"For a vampire we didn't have to search much. Just took one on our way to Mystic Falls. It was supposed to be our back up but we ended up having to use him. Next for the wolf some uncle or cousin of the Lockwood's. They are a well known family here. We also have Tyler Lockwood here. Just in case for your wolf side. He is locked in a cellar. Now for the human..."

He swallowed and took his story in a different direction.

"The vampire we wanted to take was Elena Gilbert. We arranged for a car accident and had her where we wanted but she fled somehow. The doppelganger always posed for their survival."

He smiled, a real smile and it left Klaus a bit dumbfounded. His brother bore affection towards someone.

"Katherine would be proud I think, but she left someone in that car. A human."

Pieces started to add up and his fear started to grow. It could be a coincidence. There are dozen accidents. It didn't have to mean it was her. That all stopped when his brother said.

"A certain Caroline Forbes."

He felt himself grow agitated and angry. He gave her redemption and his brother wanted to take that from her. An irrational hate burned within him.

"Elijah chose your words wisely."

The growl in which he said it did nothing to determinate the sadness over his action.

"I am aware you tried to save her, but we didn't have time so I will face your wrath brother. I am not sorry for it brought you back."

His tired and battered body moved on his own fueled by the blind rage and he had Elijah by the throat and slammed on the wall in a second.

"You had no right! You could have taken anyone. Not her!"

The confusion cleared from his brother's face and acceptance on whatever Niklaus had for him shone on his face.

"Never her."

He slammed his head on the wall and his brother let out a groan but didn't do anything to retaliate. Before he could do anything else, Elijah said,

"That is why she will need your guidance Niklaus."

He stepped from him as if he was burned.

"What?"

His brother traced his hand over his neck. Tracing the red lines.

"You never had a chance to make anyone one of us. Until now. You gave her your blood and when she died she became one of us. No- one of you."

He started to shake his hand in denial.

"A hybrid. That is what you are brother and what she will be."

And with that the door of the room tentatively opened and in came the very person they talked about. She looked fine, no better than fine. Beautiful. As her eyes connected with his her whisper on what the ruckus was about was stopped and a whisper in wonderment released only one word.

"You."

-oo-

**A/N**: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but there was quite a lot of information to take in this chapter so I thought it best to leave the Klaroline confrontation for the next part. What do you think Caroline will do, how will she react to all this? I'd love to hear what you guys think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Being at a loss for words was something he knew will lead him to awkward moments in life, but staring at her like she is the only one in the room really didn't help matters. She cleared her throat and started to close the door behind her, but Elijah stopped her.

"No need Ms. Forbes. Why don't you and Niklaus carry your conversation in the guest room. I will wait a bit longer for Rebekah to stop with theatrics."

She looked a bit lost but Elijah went to hold the door and with his hand motioned for them to leave. He smiled warmly at Caroline as if to reassure her and it made Niklaus want to rip his heart out, but he calmed himself and moved to follow.

"You are in good hands Ms. Forbes. There is no one with better knowledge on what you are going through now."

With that he closed the door behind them and left them alone. Klaus didn't know where and what to do so he decided to follow her lead.

"The guest room?"

She also snapped back to reality and with a spring in her step turned around to lead them there.

"Ah right. This way, it is the only room I know around here anyways."

As he followed her taking in his surroundings that only remind him of just how all of this was over his head. Not a week ago, he was living a life in a place that only he thought existed. Everything else didn't matter. Here and now, watching Caroline before him he couldn't help but wonder how things had gotten so out of hand.

They stopped at the end of the hallway to the right. The last room in the corridor. Her hand grasped the handle and the door opened a scene to a rather simple setting - giant windows that had sunlight glaring on the large bed and cast the light over a couple of chairs and a cabinet. Simple, but compared to his living arrangements this could've been a five star hotel.

She sat on the edge of the bed, unsure and lost in this world. He never adapted well to change. Let's hope he does a better job this time. She took a deep breath and gathered some courage to proceed.

"I know you rescued me from the car accident."

The compulsion wore of after she died. The pill that was hard to swallow even now as she stands vibrant before him. He turned to look out to the gardens that stretched over the view from the windows.

"Yes, apologies that still in the end you were known as a collateral damage. I didn't want you to be a part of this world, but it happened anyways."

She regarded him pensively, probably not knowing how to act around him. Just as much as he didn't know how to act around her. Still he couldn't deny the pull he felt every time he was in her presence. Suddenly as if she remembered something important she stood up and paced the room in panic.

"Oh my God, Elena! She was in the car with me. She was a vampire- why didn't she help me?"

It appeared that she knew of the supernatural. Not surprising because Mystic Falls was a gathering place of sorts for it. His efforts were for nothing. At the mention of the Gilbert girl, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He saw her for a moment at the Salvatore mansion and didn't let her say a word before snapping her neck.

Feeling embarrassed wasn't above him as she searched for the answers.

"Ah the Gilbert girl was otherwise occupied. I don't want to talk about her."

She took his answer in a stride. Still the adjustment to a hybrid was weighing heavy on her. She settled down in spite of it.

"What do you want to talk about?"

He had to bite his tongue for the immediate response. Still it got away from him.

"I want to talk about you. Your hopes and dreams. Everything you want in life."

There goes his pride. His brothers laugh and comment in the background serving as a bigger hole to dig.

"Real suave Niklaus."

Caroline seemed to be startled by his admission and looked away not knowing what to say, so he tried to cover as much of his mishap as he could.

"I mean it is good to know about your history. So we can understand what amplified in your new state."

A laugh followed and he was enchanted. How did she hold so much power over him he just didn't understand.

"You wouldn't like who I was before this. Collage drama queen."

No idea what she meant by it, he just laughed softly along with her.

"I am sure there are things in your life that had helped build your character."

She seemed thoughtful and then looked at him teasingly.

"You really going to make me say it?"

A slight nod from him and a resigned sigh was the confirmation that he will get a glimpse into her past.

"I was... a girl wrapped up in my own world of superficial things. High school appearance, cheerleading, boys. Simple, normal things. Until..."

Her spark diminished a bit but she was already lost in her story.

"We met the Salvatores and were introduced to the world of vampires. The brothers fought over Elena for a little while, but Stefan never seemed in it. Never gave it his full shot I think. He had someone else in mind."

During her speech, he sat down beside her. Absorbing every little detail. Her past, her quirks and mannerisms, anything he could get.

"I was sort of in the background of it all. Not really there to be noticed by them or their drama. Once more not being enough."

Her eyes widened as she caught herself. She blushed and it made her look as eternal as anything he dreamed of. He smiled and nudged her shoulder.

"You are more than enough now Caroline."

She smiled, satisfied by his retort and he couldn't help but think that maybe having her here with him could be a good thing. That redemption wasn't worth much if you had no one to share it with.

"I don't know why I am telling you all of this. You make me feel like I can just tell you anything and you won't judge me for it."

He looked away from her and stood up. How can he judge her for anything if he looked in the mirror and saw his own faults.

"I believe that now you have a chance to be anyone. To be better if you want. You can discover new things, revisit the places you have been."

Her whisper caught him off guard.

"I've never been anywhere really."

He turned to look at her and saw her sadly gaze towards the window. Dreaming of possibilities he choose to believe.

"Neither have I."

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Didn't Elijah say you are his brother? Aren't you like bazillion years old?"

He laughed at her bewildered expression, loving that the spark was back in her.

"I was otherwise occupied shall we say."

She sobered as his mood darkened.

"If you'd let me, we could discover it together. Make memories that aren't attached to the places that hold pain."

She looked doubtful and as a nervous habit she ran a hand through her hair.

"Isn't that kind of sudden? I just met you. Apparently we are hybrids and no one but you exists in the world. I have to teach how to control myself from you, but I highly doubt you have any self-control. The only safe thing for me to do is go to my friends and let them help me."

She started to go for the door and his anger had to be shown.

"Mark my words, a small town like this will never be enough for you. Your so called friends didn't even search for you, all too concerned about Elena. How are they to accept you now that you are stronger and better than them?"

She paused and turned towards him.

"They are my friends, I will not abandon them. Elena needed their help and she was always their number one choice, but I am still one of them."

She was leaving and he just couldn't take it.

"Don't you understand love- here you are the only choice. There would never be a contest." he said and she paused, listening. "When you look at it closely, you were never one of them."

She sharply took a breath and a look of pity took over her face. Their gazes locked and he knew he hurt her, but he just couldn't stop himself. Not when she was leaving for good.

"That's because you never had friends. I will make it without your help. Goodbye Klaus."

With that her footsteps led her away and he was rooted in his place.

"Well that didn't go so well."

He scoffed looking at Elijah, the glare firmly in place.

"Do crawl into a hole brother."

Who would've thought that some things still hurt more than a jagged edge of a blade. Now he knew.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The silence that filled the room was interrupted as Rebekah was heard through the mansion. Klaus was still on the edge from his encounter with Caroline and it had left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"How about we see what this is all about Niklaus?"

Elijah really did have point. The self-pity can be postponed for a later date. Leaving the room he saw Elijah trailing behind Rebekah who was looking for someone. When she saw him she smiled and came to him.

"Finally decided to show your face Nik. Splendid."

The next he felt was a slap that made his face twist in discomfort, her eyes still ablaze.

"That was for letting father put a dagger in me and for you giving us a scare of dying properly with him."

She really was something else. Despite her behavior the concern could be heard in her voice as she ranted to Elijah to take her shopping because she needed therapy after this ordeal, so he just agreed with her.

"I will try not to involuntarily die before you tell me to."

She nodded in agreement as if it made perfect sense.

"Good. Now let me show you to your room."

With that she took his elbow and led him away from Elijah who finally spoke as they walked away.

"Do not be overbearing 'bekah. Let him breathe."

She looked over her shoulder and yelled to him "Sod off you suit wearing poof."

As they rounded a corner Elijah's laugh could be heard. He really did miss them and was glad to see them grow into such fierce creatures. He expected nothing less from his siblings. For him, there was a much steeper learning curve.

When they arrived to his room he was a bit surprised at how well decorated it was. Dark walls and high ceilings shaped the space. A giant bed that looked more comfortable than anything he will ever lay on lay in the corner. He suddenly felt tired as the day caught up to him. Rebekah noticed and patted him on the back before shoving him towards his bed.

"Go on before you fall off your feet. We will talk tomorrow. I don't like how you drove Caroline away. She seemed lovely and like someone who could actually care about things I like. Not that you and Elijah don't, but you conversation consist of doom and gloom more than shoes and dresses."

As he sat on his bed and started to pull of his shoes, he heard her sternly say, "Be sure to remedy that Nik. I mean it."

With that she turned to leave.

"I'm willing to try."

-kc-

The door mocked him. He was here not that long ago and then he was full of arrogance and power. Eager to make an impression. Now he couldn't care less about the Salvatore's.

The day was spent mostly with him, Rebekah and Elijah tearing up the shops. More like Rebekah doing so, while him and Elijah wore pitiful looks waiting for her to end their torture. Still it was fun and reconnecting with them gave him a sense of belonging he didn't have in a long time He learned about their lives and he told what little he had of his.

They listen and offered support and he was startled that they accepted him so quickly but they as they both said, he protected them before and now it was time for them to step in. He learned that Elijah fell in love, with a Petrova and it seemed to be a big deal. She was a wild one from what he concluded, but his brother chased her down and wore her defiance down. He will meet her at a later date, but Elijah warned him about the Gilbert girl who was her doppelganger so their appearances were basically the same or similar enough to be mistaken for the other.

Rebekah shared her many romance laden stories, but also revealed how she met Stefan, the younger Salvatore brother, and he left a lasting impression on her. What she failed to mention, but he could easily see was that it still meant a lot to her and probably to him too.

At the end of the day, she told him that he had to help Caroline. How it would be nice to have another girl with them, but she failed to realize that he also wanted her there, although for entirely different reasons than Rebekah's.

That is how he found himself in front of the door that led to the Salvatore mansion. He figured that these were Caroline's friends and before he could step a foot to make his presence known he heard an anger ridden discussion going on inside.

He just stepped back into the shadows and decided to hear a bit of the conversation before he made his presence known.

"I can't believe he did that to you. We would've went and found you but he snapped Elena's neck and he was a new player in town so we didn't know what to do."

He recognized the voice of the younger Salvatore brother, Stefan and he leaving Caroline behind was not winning him any points no matter how much his sister fancied him.

"Yeah blondie, what did you expect us to do. The big bad wolf was outside our door."

He should've known. Damon.

"You help your friend, that's what you do. No matter what I would've helped you if it was the other way around."

The ever loyal Caroline, as much as he admired her, he couldn't understand how she didn't see that she never was one of them. Just a blonde distraction, if he could frame it like Damon would.

"Look Caroline, they said they're sorry. I am sorry for what happened but how can you go with them after what they did? The Originals aren't known for their good nature."

The Petrova doppelganger it would seem if the self-righteous tone was anything to go by. He hated this bunch already.

"So what, I was just supposed to take it all in stride? No clues whatsoever on who I was- they knew much more than any of you would. For God's sake Klaus is the only Original."

He could hear anger in her voice as she defended her actions. Actions which didn't need defending in his mind. But as he continued to listen he could hear her agitation grow with each moment. At least he could appreciate that Stefan tried to calm the situation.

"Caroline, we were wrong. Should've gone the other way about this. It is on us, but you need to calm down."

Before he could say anything else he heard a laud crack and Caroline threating "Don't tell me to calm down!"

There was a sudden silence and the only thing that could be heard was Elena's gasp. Demon's next words made it all too real.

"She still hasn't fed on human blood. It means she hasn't transitioned completely. If she doesn't feed soon she will die."

Like in hell Klaus would ever let that happened. He was already moving towards the mansion.

"Caroline. You don't want to become a monster like Klaus. Maybe it's better this way."

Caroline's pitiful growl could be heard as she struggled with her hybrid side trying to break through. He had had enough. Breaking down the door he came in with smile on his face.

"I beg to differ friends."

-kc-

The gang that greeted him was distraught and on edge. He didn't do much to resolve the growing tension.

"Tough crowd to please, brother. Maybe they deserve a demonstration in carnage."

It would appear that his mostly docile brother now wanted to pull his fangs out and do damage. He felt the same after he heard the conversation that pretty much condemned Caroline to death. That simply would not do.

Yet as he tried to get a hold of his other side he saw how on edge Caroline was, her eyes wide and wild with an oncoming hunger, hands on her sides curled in fists drawing blood. She was barely holding herself together.

He needed to resolve this fast.

The Salvatore brothers snapped to reality and came to stand before Elena and that caused another flash of hurt on Caroline's face.

"Nice to see you treat all your friends the same."

Damon chose to ignore him, but he saw Stefan flick his gaze worryingly to Caroline but was too cautious to approach this side of Caroline.

He had no such problem. Taking steps towards her until he was almost by her side he said softly, seeing that she was slowly losing control of herself, "Want to get out of here, love?"

She looked at him as if he was a ghost, right through him as she tried to comprehend what he said. Her hunger was making her mind go blank. The bloodlust will grow unless she finished the transition.

"Why don't you turn around and leave us to deal with the blonde here. You are just a nuisance. Leave this to the grown-ups."

He turned to Damon and smiled before tearing a piece from the door and stabbing him in the chest. He didn't have time for his wit, but still he knew that Caroline wouldn't approve if he slaughtered the lot of them.

She was already taming him and he doesn't believe that is a good thing. He needs to retain his edge.

He looked for a moment as Elena rushed towards Damon to help him while Stefan growled at Klaus. He was one step from attacking Klaus. He could understand it, not that he wanted to have to break him also. Rebekah would have his head and he just got in her good graces.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you mate."

He just looked over this bunch and decided now was not the time for squabble. He needed to act.

"I am here for Caroline, you lot don't concern me. I believe it would be in your best interest to let me leave in piece. I really don't want to leave a bloodbath here."

He saw them stiff and nod. They just wanted to be rid of him. Caroline once more was not on their list and rage flashed behind his eyes. He will make them pay for this.

Turning back towards Caroline, he saw that she had crunched to the ground while holding onto her stomach. He crunched beside her and laid a soothing hand on her shoulder. She snapped towards him but he stayed where he was before she just leaned into him and whimpered.

"It hurts so much. I can't take it."

He heard her shallow breathing and the way she clung to him. A protectiveness rose in him and he just wanted to help her as soon as he could, so without further thinking he picked her up and stood to take her away. He heard Elena speak but decided not to acknowledge her. She irritated him more than enough.

"Caroline will never want to be a monster like you. She would rather die."

That was something he feared himself but right now he couldn't debate on it. He will not let that happen no matter what Caroline wanted. She had to live, as simple as that. His steps thudding over the broken door leaving behind the second choice she called her friends and took her here where she was an absolute priority.

She was feather light and he enjoyed the moment of peace as he rushed through the woods, but that peace was interrupted as a nearby growl came and the heady scent of blood could be smelled. Caroline stirred in his arms and he saw that the wolf was coming at them fast.

In a moment he side stepped the attack and turned to run but the paw from the wolf caught and slashed at his back. He saw red. Placing Caroline on the ground he went at the wolf. No matter how the said wolf tried to attack Klaus just slashed over it. Ignoring the pain of wolfs bite and claws he just pummeled at him, all the rage that built up being let out, until he stood over a bloodied mess of flesh.

Breathing heavily he moved on but saw that Caroline wasn't where he left her. He looked around but saw nothing until he heard her sobs in the distance.

He ran as fast as he could and what he saw broke his heart. A mingled body, probably one left from the wolf he just killed. From the scent it was human, blood gushing everywhere as it had met his end not long ago. The blood was fresh and pulsing with life. Next to it he saw Caroline lying in a fetal position, her hands bloodied as she sucked the blood from them. She couldn't resist it any longer.

Her eyes were full of tears as she sobbed, her fangs drawn out. The change was complete. The yellow eyes stared into nothingness as she repeated like a mantra, "I don't want to die... I'm sorry... I don't want to die."

He went to her, to her side and as she saw him she fled to the other side of the clearing. Even her powers were already manifesting. Her terrified eyes met his.

"What have I done? What have I done..."

She repeated over and over and he went to her. No matter where she fled he would follow. They were the same. She needed someone to guide her through being a hybrid and he needed someone to show him how to be human.

He leaned against the tree beside her and put his hand over her shoulder, let her lean into him and just empty all her sadness in his comfort. He will take it all. Had done so on his own for years.

"Shh, I know. I know. Just let it out sweetheart." soothingly he whispered until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

When he saw her still, he picked her up and went to the mansion. There he placed her in his room and sat by her side as she slept. This will be a long journey for them. Hopefully they can stand by each other and help ease the burden for a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The dawn has come and gone he was still by her side. The moment of absence came during the brief time his siblings came to inquire about the new/old guest. He told them as much as he could and Rebekah, naturally, figured out that he was more attached to this girl than he let on. It went beyond them being the same kind. He needed her way beyond that. Hopefully with time she can understand how he feels about her, until then he will be a companion. A fellow friend in need and together they will come out of this predicament stronger and wiser.

"It was bound to happen, you showing me your room. Just thought I'd be conscious for the experience."

He looked to see her eyes opened and gazing curiously at him. He withstood many forms of torture from Mikael but with her he feels that all she needs to do is ask and he will respond with truth. It is a scary feeling wanting to indulge someone to that degree.

"Well I guess I just have that sort of effect on you love."

She smiled a bit before reality crashed in and her face closed off from the world. The sadness was there and it just pained him to be helpless in a situation like this.

"Hey, it is going to be okay. I know it's a ludicrous thing to say but there has to be more to life than this. I chose to believe that. I have to and so do you."

He put his hand on hers before walking towards the window. Sometime he lost faith and in that moment he just existed, without a purpose - it is no way to live. Still he held on for something better out there.

"Otherwise, what is the point?"

He said it out loud without thinking. It was still hard for him to grasp that other people were around him. For so long it was just him. It didn't matter then. He heard her voice crack.

"I drank blood from that person. I was out of my mind. Like an out of body experience. All I saw was this animal acting like no human would." she said, her voice sounding so small. "I think I'm going to be sick."

He looked at her, frail and lost. He was like that for years. Nobody helped him, but he was determined not to leave her alone.

"That person was already dead. It wasn't your fault. You just wanted to survive. I know how that feels all too well."

Her whispered 'I don't want to die' was what finally gave him purpose here and now. Above Mikael's shadow and towards the future. He needed that.

"It still doesn't make it right. God, what will my friends think now that I have become this monster. They will never talk to me. I am shunned, you hear me. Do I go to college or just give it all up? What will I do?"

She was looking at him for answers. Answers he couldn't give. As much as he wanted to help, first she needed to come around and not forget that she was still the same person. A bit altered but still the same at the core.

"I can help you, with the hybrid bit. About being human I don't know much anymore. Hopefully you understand that well enough on your own."

It doesn't take much for her to surprise him once more.

"You did more than enough at being human when you helped me."

There she goes, throwing him out of loop.

"Just take one step out of time, I'll help you if you need me."

She looked at him, a serene look on her face as if she was slowly coming to terms with it.

"Okay, alright. I can do this. Just breathe."

She took a few breaths before he turned his eyes away. He just couldn't stop staring.

"Klaus-"

He looked back towards her and she smiled at him.

"For better or for worse I need you."

For now, that was enough.

"You know is it weird that I am thinking that I will be fine." she wondered out loud. "Hopefully my mom doesn't freak out too much. Not that she will care all that much. Never was there anyways."

Now that was something he wasn't all familiar with. Being okay with things. No, he aims to change it all. Rise above expectation and invent something entirely different. A little haven for his peace of mind.

He feels the craving to do damage. His psyche is wired not to rest and mayhem is a way he can channel it. First, he needs time from this place. Get to know the world, its weaknesses and strengths. Find people who make things happen and gain their favor. He will never feel like a prisoner again.

He will make sure of that.

"I am sure your mother will understand. She is your own flesh and blood."

A scoff from his hallucination and he was starting to wonder where the bastard disappeared to.

_"Sure like our loving parents embraced us. The doom trotting along was more like it."_

Maybe it was like that but she didn't need to know that. He killed his. Caroline probably doesn't want to go down that route.

_"Not many do enjoy the trip that darkness takes. We, on the other hand brother, relish it. Thrive on it. How understanding will our Caroline be when she sees us cast in the shadow of darkness?"_

His words stung but he knows what he said was the truth. He tries to walk the delicate line of good, but his other side just begs to bathe in carnage and blood. No matter what that will always be true and when Caroline sees it will she just look away or run away?

She was lost in her own thoughts so he didn't want to stay around too long. When his brother appears it means his bloodlust is not so far away.

"You should get some rest. Gather your thoughts. No rush. You can leave when you are ready. I have to go but I will return soon. If you are still here I will accept that as you wanting my help. If not, then I'll assume you went to your mother and returned to your friends. The choice is yours."

She just looked on and nodded slightly before falling back onto the covers with the exasperated sigh. She needs to do this alone. Here he couldn't help her.

He shut the door and moved toward a faint sound of his siblings talking. When he got there all he encountered was his sister's wrath.

"Nik how dare you kill the bloody wolf. He was supposed to die by my hand."

She probably meant the wolf he killed that chased them. He never even knew who he was. Listening to Rebekah she revealed more.

"The damned Lockwood boy escaped from the basement and I wanted to hunt him down. He was my mistake. I would've made him pay. But no- you had to go all bunkers on him and ruin my perfectly good hunt."

She pouted and turned to sit opposite Elijah while his hallucination just laughed and said, "Uh I like her."

Sure he would - give him theatrics and he is all for it. Drama queens the lot of them.

"Niklaus, what do you intend to do with the girl? She will need guidance. As my knowledge is limited I imagine this is where you will step in?"

His brother looked at him while nursing a drink and he sat beside him.

"That is the plan, but first I need to get my own animal under control. For that I need to hunt. I will talk to you later."

As he abandoned the house he heard his siblings, or more precisely Rebekah, pout over his fun.

"Sure he gets to hunt while all I get is to clean up the mess of a battered wolf and a human in our back yard. Since when have I become the house maid. Not fair."

With that Elijah laughed and responded, "I will lend you a hand sister."

With that their voices diminished and all there was left was sound of his own breathing as he let his hybrid side take over and hunt down the next victim. He was aware that he couldn't escape who he was. They all had burdens to carry and this was his.

-KC-

Later as he was returning to a now darkened mansion, he noticed somebody step out from the entrance.

"I must say I didn't expect to see you here mate. What brought this on?"

He sat on the front steps of the mansion as the man joined him.

"I admit I had my reservations about coming here, but we understand that we were wrong."

Klaus glanced at him before turning to look up at the darkened sky.

"You don't say. And how will you manage to acquit yourself Stefan?"

He saw the man smile and just shrug his shoulders.

"Elena already patched things up with Caroline. They were best friends for far too long. It was the fear that made her say most of those things. The two of them went to Caroline's mother. I decided you and me needed to have a conversation."

The air was crisp. He really liked to indulge in just breathing and taking all this vastness in. The freedom of it all.

"So you decided you and me need to be besties or what? Just because Caroline enjoys that right it doesn't mean you all do."

At that Stefan only laughed and returned to looking at his hands.

"I'm not even going to try and understand who or what you are, but for the sake of Caroline we have to be civil at least." he reasoned and Klaus had a feeling he had a lot of experience with that, being the voice of reason.

He knew that even though she put on a brave face, Caroline needed her friends. Not that he claimed to know what that was like. Outside his family he didn't care for anyone else. But out of the bunch he could somehow tolerate Stefan. The others were filled with teen angst.

"If we are going to be civil how about you share the history mate? You and Rebekah I gathered."

The younger Salvatore was caught off guard by that but after a moment of silence he relented with a sigh.

"We met in the twenties. I was less than a model citizen and she was magnetic. I was just pulled into her direction. Not many wanted to be around me but she did. Did you know I tried to attack her?"

Knowing his sisters temper that probably ended up less than fortunate. He had to laugh because he knew that the outcome was hilarious. Stefan seemed to agree.

"Yeah before I knew it I was on my back with her on top yelling at me. In the next moment she kissed me." he said with a laugh. "I enjoyed our time, but then a word from a vampire hunter and she was gone. Years later, I saw her for a short period. She said she was doing something important that involved family. So I let her go."

The longer he talked with Stefan the more he realized them the vampire was as lost as any of them were.

"I don't judge mate, but it seems to me there are still things left unsaid."

The vampire nodded and stood up.

"We will see where all this goes, if she decides to give me a chance."

He also stood up ready to move into the mansion but was surprised when Stefan extended his hand.

"We need to start somewhere, don't we?"

He looked at his hand than at him. Does he want to compromise? Probably not, but he needed to start from somewhere. He firmly shook his and then let go.

"This still doesn't make us mates."

Stefan only laughed and turned to leave.

"Hasn't crossed my mind Klaus."

He was happy at least that Caroline had her friends back but he would watch them just in case.

-KC-

**AN: **You have my deepest apology for a late update but I hope this chapter makes up for the absence. What do you think, will Caroline give Klaus a chance or walk away forever? Will Klaus and Stefan ever be BFF's jk but I do find their history on the show interesting. Also any Stefan and Bekah shippers out there, do you think they deserve a second chance or are they more broken than KC? Feel free to drop me a line or two as we are nearing the end, only one more chapter to go!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Here it is guys. The last one. Before we continue there are a couple of readers I would like to thank for their constant support over the lifespan of this story. Special thanks to Hellzz-on-Earth for an unbelievable insight and understanding of what I wanted to achieve and jessnicole for the positive attitude and genuine excitement over the story. Also a big thank you to all of you who took the time to read and give this story a shot amongst the sea of others and found it to their liking. Anyways, let us not make this a sob fest, but rather enjoy the last chapter :)

-KC-

**Chapter 11**

It felt like his dance card was full. The moment he walked in he was greeted by his siblings.

"Nik, we have news. One you might not appreciate but if you agree it would mean a lot to us."

Nothing like vague news to hit one blindsided. It was like everyone wanted something of him today. He was not a fairy damn it. Still they were family so he would listen what they had to say.

"Well go on than Rebekah. You don't want me to assume the worst."

She shook her head and looked over to Elijah. The mentioned man got up and left his drink on the fireplace.

"We have matters to attend in the city of New Orleans. It was the town where we spend most time hiding from Mikael during the course of history. We made it our home."

Soon after he was interrupted by Rebekah.

"That is until we found out that someone is trying to establish themselves as the new ruler of New Orleans and I will not have that. They must learn their place."

He listened to them while he poured himself a drink. He quite enjoyed this passing time, but not to get off topic.

"Let me guess. It would be oh jolly good if you had a big bad hybrid by your side to add to an already impressive original roster. Am I wrong?"

His brother only nodded while Rebekah had to add her two cents in.

"I wouldn't be so blasé about it Nik. These are formidable people. We will need your help."

Well he also wanted to discover things in the world, but it was as if the moment he got out from the Mikaels claws somebody else waited to dig in.

"Enough! I will put it under advisement."

Yet while Elijah remained calm, Rebekah was less so. She was growing frustrated by his evasive answers.

"But Nik, you can't turn us down. We are your family."

That was the final straw. He felt the pressure of the past days just pull him under their weight and in return he lashed out. The glass shattered into the flame of the fireplace, flames leaping in an enraged manner.

"Don't you think I know? I've been locked for centuries and the moment I am out everyone comes at me with their demands. I am not a fucking leprechaun. I am one man. So when I say to wait for my answer you damn well do or the next time we will have nothing to talk about."

He paced away, his steps creating the distance while he left the bewildered siblings in his wake. It was just enough, a drop that finally tipped the glass. He had no more patience left for the theatrics or anything else except for some alone time but as he went to his room he was greeted with the sight of Caroline. He was really not in the mood, but the day just kept on giving.

Taking a breath he tried to take it all in a stride.

"Caroline- what can I do for you this evening."

He knew they had left on a better note but he just couldn't get himself under control. She seemed to recognize that.

"You are upset. I can come some other time."

But before she could leave his answer stopped her.

"No."

Clearly confused by the state he was in she tried again.

"What?"

He just couldn't stop himself.

"No we will deal with this now. It is that kind of day love. Come on do share."

She looked at him weary of what brought this on. His mind clouded by the day's events. It was too much for a person to handle that was so used to solitude.

"No, I will talk to you when you are sane. Not when you are acting like a jerk."

He only laughed and it aggravated her more.

"Why not? Nobody else cares what I feel or what I want. I am everyone's helper. Mending fences and moving tide. So why not you too?"

She stepped closer, her own anger and hurt lacing her words.

"Because I care Klaus. Don't you see that in spite of it all I care? Even if it is not what any of my friends want. They wanted me dead before setting a foot in your direction."

He closed the space between them. A breath away from each other.

"Why don't you go with your friends then? They care so much while I am nothing but a bored relic searching for entertainment."

The hurt was there swimming in her eyes but he just couldn't stop. The doubts who to trust and what to do now that life started to pull him in so many directions left him on edge. The voices in his head had grown so loud that he heard nothing else but the hateful things they whispered.

"Is that what you want? Maybe I should walk away. I am better off on my own than with a person who will self-destruct their own way to hope."

With that she turned away and started to leave. Then it was only rush of blood in his ears and he was angry, so angry that he couldn't let her leave. It hurt to watch her leave. So in a flash he was in front of her, every bit as manic as they thought he was.

"Don't turn your back on me!"

She whipped around her own eyes ablaze and the skin starting to darken under her eyes. She was losing control.

"I should've turned my back on you ages ago!"

They stared at each other before she turned away, tension flowing like liquid around them.

"God! Can't you for one second not sabotage every little good thing in your life?"

His haze cleared and whispers subsided. It was like coming from under water after a long time. It was as if he was looking at her the first time. She continued her tirade oblivious to his change.

Her eyes bore into him while she paced around the room. Anger pouring out of her, but now it was resided in hurt. He had hurt her, just as he probably would sooner or later because he can't control himself. He is as lost for control as she is, even more so. Maybe it was better if he let her go.

As much as he didn't trust her friends to take care of her, he also didn't trust himself to do so. Even now looking at her as she went on, full of passion and energy he was in owe with her and the conviction with which she spoke made him get out of his own tortured mind and finally focus on what she was saying.

"...they were right, but I couldn't let it go. I wanted to meet this man and discover his will to live and understand new things. That simple belief that there was more to life is what I want too. Can't you see?"

He just stood still, not comprehending what was happening.

"I should feel sick of you, run the other way. My friends and family all of them would be happier for it-"

She sighed, defeat shining in her eyes, a sad smile on her face.

"For once in my life I wanted to do something for myself. Follow my own dreams, but it wasn't meant to be."

With that she was gone. The distorted sound returned and a picture turned into pale grey. What had he done? Again, his own mistake to merit this end.

"Caroline-"

He realized long before that she was the one who could pull him out of the haze and he did his damnest to push her away. No reason at all. Maybe he really was broken beyond repair. No one will try to fix him. She did and look where it got her.

"No. Not like this." he whispered to no one at all.

Soon his eyes flashed yellow and he tore from the mansion. He could pick up her scent anywhere. She was in the woods. As he came closer he saw her leaning against the tree. Fight had long left her but she sensed him.

Her whisper only confirmed the hurt he caused.

"You don't get to chase me. So what, you know your powers better than I do."

Another sob broke from her body and he was lost on how to make it better. He did this. Her fierce voice startled him.

"I will learn. On my own just you watch. I'll be the best damn hybrid this world has ever seen."

With that she looked at him and he thought he was standing in front of a queen. The body and spirit may bend but she will not break.

"I don't need you Klaus."

Caroline continued to walk away, the sun rays penetrating the trees and reflecting in the soft blonde curls. She was absolutely magnificent. He could see it. Them training and learning. Seeing the world together. Conquering those who opposed them. The king and his queen. He needed that. He needed her.

"But I need you Caroline."

At that she stopped and he heard a small sniffle escape her but she gathered herself up before turning to face him, doubt on her face. Disbelief at what he said.

"Really the mighty Klaus needs someone other than himself."

He walked slowly taking his time, waiting for her to come out of her shell. Like the sun coming up.

"Desperately."

A small smile escaped her. He was picking the pieces, mending her.

"What if I don't need you and run away?"

Another step forwards, his face clear and emotions shown perhaps for the first time in his life. He had nothing to hide. Not from her.

"I will follow you. Wherever you go."

She took a step towards him, an eyebrow raised.

"What if I don't want to be followed?"

Another step.

"I will wait. However long it takes."

Mischief in her eyes as she took her final step to stand before him.

"However long?"

He didn't want to hide. She was his queen. He had known it since the first time he saw her. He resolutely said, no stop or stumble.

"Forever."

The smile she gave him almost made him avert his gaze. He wasn't worthy, but then again he was the devil so he will take what he can get.

"Good."

With that her lips were on his and all he his senses stopped.

Finally - silence. Silence and Caroline.

(the end)

**AN**: If you've made it this far I'd just like to say thanks for sticking with me! And please if you have a sec hit that little button and let me know how did you like this chapter and of course the story as a whole :)


End file.
